Flu Time Fluff
by Queenie47
Summary: Sydney is stuck at home with the flu...silly fluff...SV
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flu Time Fluff  
  
Author: Queenie47  
  
Beta: The marvelous Screech of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! The Alias characters belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC! And I don't know who started the flu, but remind me to kill them please.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: S/V!  
  
Summary: Sydney is stuck at home with the flu [set sometime mid-season two - after Phase One]  
  
Dedication: To the ZAP who has always backed me up.  
  
Author's Note: I have the flu, so why not have our favorite spies get sick too? I'd like to thank the flu for making me delusional enough to come up with this, and I'd like to thank Screech for beta'ing for me. Please review [constructive criticism is always welcome!]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney lay in her bed, her feet propped up and the television blaring, yet you could still hear her grumbling over the sound.  
  
She had never felt so weak and defenseless before in her life as she did now, and the only time she could remember being this sick was when she was five years old and had the chicken pox.  
  
The doorbell rang and she grumbled even more as she slowly pushed herself up from the depths of her blankets and made her slow trek from her room.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she exclaimed as the person at the door continued ringing the doorbell over and over again.  
  
She flung the door open and glared menacingly at the delivery boy who stood on the doorstep.  
  
"Yes?" she questioned, annoyed.  
  
"Delivery for a Miss Sydney Bristow," he exclaimed, looking at her, "Are you Miss Bristow?"  
  
She nodded as he thrust a clipboard at her, "Sign here please."  
  
With her signature down, he placed a rectangular box in her arms and left the step, to go back to his truck.  
  
The box in tow, she drug herself back to bed, making sure she was comfortable before she settled the box into her lap and took the top off.  
  
Her breath came out in a gasp as she looked at the dozen red roses that lay nestled in the box and her hand itched to grab the card and read it immediately, but she found herself able to wait as she just stared at the beautiful red roses.  
  
Finally snapping out of her trance, she picked up the card and slipped it out of the envelope:  
  
Syd,  
  
I know you feel helpless laying at home and not being able to do anything, but don't worry. I'll make sure nothing big happens while you're gone, and know that I miss you so much. I find myself getting lonely when I look over at your desk and find it empty. I love you and I'll be over to pamper you after I'm done here. See you then, and I hope you enjoy the roses, just think of me everytime you look at them.  
  
-V.  
  
Her heart swelled with more love than she ever thought possible for this man who had drastically changed her life from the moment he had entered it.  
  
As she sat reflecting on how much she loved him and how she would show him her love, a shrill ring called out and she looked over at her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey babe," and a smile immediately sprung onto her face, "Did you get the flowers? Because I told the delivery boy that he better have them there by noon or else…"  
  
"I got them," she interrupted, "And I love them."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled, "So how are you feeling?"  
  
She groaned, "Terrible."  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry baby," he sympathized, "I wish I could be there with you, to make sure you rest and everything."  
  
Sydney laughed, "If you were here I highly doubt I'd be getting any rest."  
  
He chuckled himself, "I think you're right, but I still wish I could have been there with you today. I feel so bad for leaving you alone all day."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you can make up for it all later," she said suggestively.  
  
"There's my Syd coming through," he told her, "So what have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Sleeping, watching tv, staring at the tv, thinking about you," she replied naturally, "What about you?"  
  
"It's actually been a really boring day around the office today," he paused, "But I have to go, your father's been glaring at me through our entire conversation."  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too," he told her easily.  
  
"Bye," she chimed in.  
  
"I'll be over after work," he sighed, missing her already, "Bye."  
  
She sunk back into her pillow, and fell into a restful sleep, content with her life as it was, her roses still in her lap.  
  
TBC…  
  
****  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Her normally doom-filled dreams were for once not doom-filled, the scent of the roses and her contentment with her life seeping into her dreams too.  
  
The field of grass was blowing slightly in the wind, making it impossible to see far away.  
  
"Brooke! Adam!" she called, "Where are you two?"  
  
Two little blonde heads popped up and bobbled up and down, "We're here mommy!"  
  
Sydney smiled brightly at her children, "Okay guys, you can go play again, just let me know where you are every once in a while."  
  
Adam swiveled his little head, "Where's daddy?"  
  
She shrugged, "Around here somewhere."  
  
They nodded their little heads, Brooke's pigtails bobbing up and down before they disappeared in the grass once again.  
  
Hearing something behind her, Sydney twirled around, only to have Vaughn topple into her and take her down into the high grass also.  
  
"What a way to greet me," she chuckled.  
  
"All the best for you my dear," he smiled endearingly down on her, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Where are the kids?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You know, they just asked the same thing about you," she told him, then she shrugged once again, "They're playing with each other somewhere out in the field."  
  
"Good," he smirked before claiming her lips as his.  
  
"I like it when you're rough," she said, her eyes still closed, "And when you're sweet and kind and adorable..."  
  
"Are those the only times you like me?" he asked, his gaze unwavering.  
  
"I like you all the time-"  
  
"Honey I'm home!" he exclaimed, walking through the house towards the bedroom.  
  
She sat bolt upright, thinking she was imagining his voice, that it was all a part of her dream, until of course, he peeked his head around the corner of the bedroom door.  
  
A full-fledged smile broke out on her face as he made his way into the room and plopped down on the bed next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, "In the middle of the day?"  
  
He glanced at the clock, "Haven't you ever heard of lunch break?"  
  
She shook her head, "At the CIA they don't give us lunch breaks!"  
  
Vaughn shrugged, "I created a lunch break for myself today, and it feels damn good!"  
  
Sydney shook her head back and forth, "Hope you don't get in too much trouble."  
  
"It will all be worth it since I got to see you, my sick girlfriend," he replied, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Even if my dad kills you?" she wondered.  
  
He nodded, "Even if he kills me."  
  
Even though she wasn't standing, Sydney felt her knees and heart turning into jello. She closed her eyes and tried to quiet the stirring of her heart.  
  
"Syd?" he questioned, "Are you okay?"  
  
With her eyes closed, she could still envision his forehead wrinkles popping out in full force, and sure enough as she slowly opened her eyes they were there.  
  
She smoothed them away and gave him a slight smile, "I'm fine. Trust me."  
  
"Of course I trust you," he smiled, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't tiring you out or anything - you need as much rest as possible."  
  
"I actually am a little tired," she yawned, "As soon as you leave I'll go to sleep."  
  
"Lay down!" he ordered playfully.  
  
"What are you doing?" she giggled.  
  
"I'm going to tuck you in," Vaughn explained, "So get under the covers."  
  
She obeyed and he pulled the blankets up to her chin and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
As he was turning to leave, she called out, "You better not even think of leaving before you give me a kiss."  
  
He chuckled as he turned back and leaned over her as he connected their lips in a heated kiss, but broke away before things could get too far.  
  
"I'll see you tonight after work," he told her, and she was back to sleep before he left the room, picking up where she had left off in that wonderful dream he had interrupted when he had first come.  
  
'She looks like an angel,' he thought as he walked out the door, 'My beautiful, beautiful angel.'  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

** -- denotes a dream  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long to post the next chapter, I'm looking to get updating this more frequently. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
**"Can we please get a puppy?" they cooed together, ironically giving their parents their best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"The mess," their parents said at the same time.  
  
"We promise to clean up after it," Brooke suggested.  
  
"And take care of it no matter what it needs," Adam added with a slight smile, reminding Sydney so much of the charm that drew her to Vaughn almost immediately, and she knew Adam would be a heartbreaker when he grew up.  
  
Sydney sighed, feeling herself ready to give in, "Let us talk about it and we'll decide."  
  
Adam and Brooke nodded enthusiastically and Brooke grabbed Adam's hand and started pulling him away, "We'll let you talk now."  
  
Vaughn laughed and turned back towards her, his arms around her waist, "So?"  
  
"I'm not going to be able to say no to them when they pierce me with those precious green eyes," Sydney confessed.  
  
"Me either," he shook his head, "But we never could say no to them, could we?"  
  
"I don't remember a single time," she replied.  
  
"Brooke! Adam!" Vaughn called, and an instant later the two kids skidded to a halt into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" they both asked sweetly.  
  
"You can get a puppy," Sydney explained, "But..."  
  
"We're getting a puppy!" Brooke exclaimed happily, "We're getting a puppy!"  
  
"...the minute your father or I have to take care of it, the puppy is getting taken away, understand?"  
  
They both nodded enthusiastically, "We promise!"**  
  
The phone woke her from her happy little dream this time as she reached across the bed and grabbed it off the nightstand.  
  
"Hello?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"What are you doing?" he questioned, then paused, "You weren't sleeping were you?"  
  
"No," she yawned, "I was dreaming."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Yeah I was."  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"You, me, the future," she explained.  
  
"Good dream or bad dream?"  
  
"Good dream," she murmured, "Very good dream."  
  
"Tell me about it," he requested.  
  
"I'll give you a hint," she told him, "What's half of you and half of me?"  
  
"Uh...half hot man, half woman?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Half man, half hot woman?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Half hot man, half hot woman?"  
  
"No!" she exclaimed again, "Vaughn...seriously."  
  
"I was being serious," he defended, "And that was not a very good clue."  
  
"Yes it was!" Sydney said, "If I were you I would have known what it was already!"  
  
"Hold on a second, your father's coming my way," Vaughn explained.  
  
Jack stopped next to Vaughn's desk and glared down at the young man, "Agent Vaughn don't you have work you should be doing?"  
  
"Yes sir," Vaughn nodded, "I just took a little break."  
  
"Personal calls at work," Jack scoffed, "Who exactly are you talking to Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"My mother," Vaughn lied, "She just called from France."  
  
Thinking it was his mother and not Sydney, Jack walked away, throwing one last glare for good measure over his shoulder as he strolled away.  
  
"Phew! That was close," Vaughn sighed.  
  
"Your mother?" Sydney questioned, "I'm your mother?"  
  
"It was the first thing I could think of," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"I sure hope I'm not your mother," she chuckled, "Because that wouldn't be right."  
  
"You're DEFINITELY not my mother," he clarified, "Now tell me the dream!"  
  
"Nope," she shook her head, "I gave you your hint, that's all you're getting."  
  
"But I want to know!" he whined.  
  
"You have work to do, you can think about it more while you're working," and she disconnected.  
  
With a content sigh and a sheepish smile, she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
****  
  
Only to be woken up two hours later by a knock on the door.  
  
She dragged herself to the door, running a hand self-consciously through her hair as she pulled the door open, only to be met by the same delivery boy as before.  
  
"Sign here please," he requested, and she did, anxious to see what she now had received.  
  
The delivery boy went outside and grabbed the present, having a little problem bringing the gift in,  
  
In the door he came with a giant, snow white teddy bear, taller and wider than Sydney herself.  
  
With a huge smile on her face, she grabbed the card which was clutched in the bear's hand, and read:  
  
I will find out one way or another, I know your weaknesses, and I'm prepared to use them when I get home to find out what your dream was about.  
  
-V.  
  
Dragging the bear behind her into her room, she laid it on Vaughn's side of the bed and cuddled into it until Vaughn could come home and take its place.  
  
****  
  
Her phone rang again and she cursed as she rolled over the big teddy bear to grab it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Twins - Adam and Brooke - that's what I want their names to be."  
  
****  
  
TBC...  
  
****  
  
Sorry if the end seemed sort of freaky, I just had the thought come to me!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! With the weekend here I can put off my full 24 hours of homework until Sunday and get to updating! So I hope you like it, thanks for all your replies to the last chapter, and Screech assured me that a certain part of this isn't too weird, that it added humor, I think you'll know what part I mean when you read it, but be sure to let me know what you think!  
  
** -- denotes flashback  
  
****  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sydney lay back in the bed, cuddling up to her newest treasure: her teddy  
bear, and thinking about the conversation they had just had.  
  
**"Twins - Adam and Brooke - that's what I want their names to be."  
  
"W-what?" she stuttered.  
  
"That's what I want the twins' names to be," he explained, "Brooke and  
Adam. That's what I think you were dreaming about: the half of you, half  
of me puzzle you gave."  
  
"O-oh," she said uneasily.  
  
"Well I've got to get back to work before Kendall starts to harass me,"  
he told her, and when she didn't answer, he asked, "Syd?"  
  
"Yeah," she snapped out of it, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Later," he sighed, "Bye Syd."**  
  
She just couldn't get over the fact that they had chosen the same names.  
'What are the odds?' she asked herself, 'Something like this doesn't  
happen very often.'  
  
'The sickness must be getting to my head,' she thought, 'He must have  
mentioned once that he wanted twins named Brooke and Adam, that's the  
only place I could have picked it up from.'  
  
But she knew he hadn't said anything about it, and she knew it was  
certainly weird.  
  
She felt her eyelids begin to get droopy, and decided to take another nap  
while she still could.  
  
And she knew this time she wouldn't dream of little Brooke and Adam,  
instead she would have vivid dreams of all the ways she would pay Vaughn  
back for this wonderfully relaxing day.  
  
****  
  
The TV was turned on later that afternoon to entertain herself for a few  
hours as the boredom began to creep in once again.  
  
She was amazed by what was on television these days as she watched one of  
the soap operas that were on daily.  
  
"And I thought my life was twisted," she muttered, as she watched one  
sister's husband have an affair with the other sister.  
  
"People find this entertaining?" she asked in disgust, "If that ever  
happened to me, I'd cry."  
  
'It's only a TV show Syd,' she berated herself, 'None of it is real.'  
  
Too disgusted to watch anymore, she changed the channel, only to find  
another one on, "God! Is this all that's ever on?"  
  
She changed it again, hoping to find something better on, and instead  
turned it to Jerry Springer...  
  
'Today we have people who claim to be international spies and would like  
to surprise their family with this news...so, welcome out first guest:  
Agent 000...'  
  
'Agent 000?' she asked herself incredulously, 'Do these people even  
believe themselves? Or expect the audience to believe them?'  
  
'Agent 000, please tell us your story...'  
  
'Well it all started two years ago, the CIA [the Central Intelligence  
Agency] approached me, and told me I fit a profile, and that they wanted  
to recruit me to be an international spy. After a few months of training,  
they finally allowed me into the field.'  
  
'And who would you like to tell your secret to?'  
  
'My boyfriend - he's been thinking that I've been working for a bank for  
the past two years.'  
  
'Bring out her boyfriend...Michael Matthews.'  
  
'Bank?' Sydney thought, 'Why does this sound so familiar?'  
  
Sydney watched the rest of the show in incredulous shock, commenting when  
she heard something that didn't make any sense.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting her silence and giving her an excuse to not  
watch the incredibly ridiculous show that was on.  
  
She answered her phone quietly, "Hello?"  
  
"They're finally letting me out of this hellhole," he sighed.  
  
"Rough day at work?" she chuckled.  
  
"You're lucky you were sick," he said simply, "Anyways I'm on my way  
home."  
  
"Great," she smiled happily.  
  
"And I have a surprise for you," he told her.  
  
"Another one?" she questioned.  
  
"Are you complaining?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not!" she exclaimed, "You're just spoiling me today."  
  
"You're sick, you deserve to be spoiled every once in a while," he  
explained, "So I just chose today to be that special day."  
  
"Aww..." she cooed, "You're too sweet for words sometimes."  
  
"Just remember one thing."  
  
"What's that?" she questioned.  
  
"If I'm ever sick, you'll treat me the same way."  
  
"Of course I will!" she told him, "You did it for me, I'll do it for  
you."  
  
"Well I'm about to jump in my car," he said, "I'll be over in about 20  
minutes."  
  
"Okay!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I can't wait!"  
  
"I love you," he told her honestly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
TBC...  
  
****  
  
Only the epilogue is left before I post the sequel!  
  
So be sure to review!   
  
I'll try to have the epilogue up before the end of the weekend. 


End file.
